


Pillow Talk

by Northofthewall



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northofthewall/pseuds/Northofthewall
Summary: Jack has a special request.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 200 (ish) word challenge

"Saaaammmm," Jack wined, in that way he did occasionally but only in her presence and only in the bedroom. He'd never be caught dead sounding like that anywhere else, let alone in public. He was placing kisses down her body as if to somehow entreat her to his plea.  
"Is it really necessary Jack?" she asked, unable to stop her body writhing under his lips and hands.  
"Please? You haven't done it in so long."  
"I feel stupid though."  
He smoothed hands down over her curves.  
"But it's so hot," he encouraged. "And it's my birthday."  
His kisses travelled down her body. He looked up at her with imploring eyes that he probably knew she couldn't resist. "Please?"  
"Fine," she tutted.  
"Awesome."  
She looked at the ceiling and called an old research paper to mind. It was difficult with him swirling his tongue in her naval.  
"Given n-bodies satisfying a fixed electrostatic potential law..."  
"Oh yeah, stellar dynamics is my favourite," he said and slid his tongue further down her body. A lot further down.  
"...determining if a body reaches a destination ball... Oh! ...in a given time bound where we require... oh god Jack!"


End file.
